


Good for Me.

by impracticallyperfect (whynotfour)



Series: Tom Holland and His Girl [11]
Category: British Actor RPF, tom holland - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Praise Kink, Smut, Submissive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 20:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11813400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whynotfour/pseuds/impracticallyperfect
Summary: Tom and his girl try something new in the bedroom. Who knew he would be so submissive?Can be read as a separate or part of the series.





	Good for Me.

**Author's Note:**

> Probably the most kinky thing I've ever written. Tom Holland is a switch pass it on.

Satin binds his wrists like rope, the edges cutting at his skin while silk kisses the invisible wounds. He knows that he should keep still but he lets his body fight back to savour the sensation. He almost wishes the fabric was over the cheeks of his ass instead, whipping against the flesh to punish him for enjoying this quite so much. Tom never imagined his body would respond to being submissive quite like this, the stirring of his groin feeling almost shameful in its pleasure.

He squirms on the spot, trying to feel out his location with limited senses. The click of the handle had told him that he was alone again whilst the carpet beneath his feet indicated that she had guided him to the bedroom. She was more planned when it came to dominance than he ever was and he wondered for just how long had she been sketching out the details of tonight before he had suggested it.

They had spoken about limits and what they were each willing to try in advance; a normal Tuesday night ending up with them reaching the height of sexually intimacy as their desires were laid bare. Her hands had begun to shake when he suggested that they try more role play and his cock twitched when she suggested that they make the most of an empty house. Something about pregnancy had made her irresistible to him.

Her presence is silent as she slips back into the room, her lips causing Tom's heart rate to rocket when she presses them against the back of his neck. Her tone is sultry but serious as she moves to his left, talking low in his ear.

"Are you still feeling good to do this?" he feels himself nod enthusiastically, her palm stroking his bare arm in response. "Anytime you want to stop, you say. Tell me the safe word, Tom."

His mind goes blank while her fingers trail over towards his chest, drawing a soft pattern above his heart patiently as she awaits his reply. "Blue."

"Good boy," the praise curls around his head like the breath he exhales, the nickname he had revealed alongside her own acknowledgement of a praise kink taking effect. "I'm going to go real slow, okay? Anything you don't like you say."

Her lips search out Tom's softly, a gentle dominatrix as she runs her tongue against his before pulling away.

"Don't move."

His fingers curl into his palms to form fists, sweat beading at the base of his spine despite the fact that he's naked with the exception of the black boxers that cling to his hips like a second skin. Tom can feel the heat of her body in front of him, knowing that she is being intentionally slow as she drops to her knees just in case he decides to opt out. Music plays in the background to set the tone, a woman singing crudely about sex and her body part of the playlist he knows that she usually listens to alone. 

The pads of her fingers are cool against the panes of his body, running like velvet down his abs where they tuck into the sides of his underwear. He half expects her to take them off but knows there's more on her mind when she dips one beneath the band. Her index finger circles the head of his cock as he moans, precum dribbling down his length towards his balls. She takes pleasure in how hard she makes him. Her wrist drops below it after that, finding the perfect position to hold him in as she works by the sounds that he exhales. Tom feels like he's going to go out of his mind when she moves her wrist like that. 

Her fist tight around his aching erection as she works it just right whilst her other hand still draws circles along his abdomen, its hard not to finish just there and he feels his core tighten in preparation. Instead she pulls her touch away, broken murmurs complaining about his ruined orgasm as it's tugged from Tom's grasp just as quickly as it had washed over him. She's silent in reply to his curses, damp fingers pressing to his mouth as he sucks them clean and her other hand unties the blindfold.

"Good boy," she repeats her earlier words as she steps back, exposing the lace of her lingerie in the dim light of the candles as he chases her fingers with a kiss.

Tom attempts to reach for her before remembering that his hands are bound together and the laugh on her lips tells him she knows as she strolls backwards. A single strand of silk separates the cheeks of her ass, black lace digging into her skin as she retreats to the pillows. She makes a show of climbing over the comforter to the centre of the bed, exposing the damp patch between her legs as she settles her body down. One set of fingers curl to beckon him to the foot of the bed, the other trailing over her barely covered breasts as she instructs him to sit at her feet.

Tom complies willingly, a front row seat to her private show as she parts her legs once more. He loves to watch her touch herself, an instruction that so often slips from his mouth when they're on FaceTime or he's driving home from some exclusive party. Usually it's Tom telling her where to touch, how long to tease herself and how many fingers to slip in but now he's helpless as she grinds her hips against the air. It's torture not to lean forward and supply his face for her to ride but somehow he manages to control himself as she works over her thong to rub circles against her swollen clit. He can see the way she moves against her hand and knows that she can't handle tormenting herself for long as her eyes flutter shut and his name spills from her lips like a prayer.

Tom is right in his estimation and she moves her underwear to one side moments later, showing him her wet pussy as he groans feeling his still hard cock throb for attention. The voice in the back of his head urges her to use two fingers but he catches himself before he says it aloud, her thoughts clearly in tune with his as two digits slide between her slick folds to fill her out. Again her hips buck as they bottom out and Tom fights the urge to hold them down, wanting her to let him do the work while she chases her high. She chants his name as her hands work at her body, the other occupied with her nipples and she cries her climax out so loudly that the sound rings in his ears until she's panting and oversensitive. 

She lays sweaty on the sheets whilst they both struggle for breath, his cock painfully hard as he concentrates on her flushed chest and the way her lips are parted. Her 'clean' hand pushes her hair back as she tries to regain her composure, somewhat lost in herself as Tom wonders whether she expected her orgasm to crash into her that hard. She meets his eyes with almost shyness at how her body had responded to her touch so powerfully and is met with pure admiration as his own body trembles with need. He has to have her.

Her body moves slowly down the bed, bending into a crawl as she too rocks onto her knees. She checks in with him instantly, kissing his reply of yes before letting her head drop to his lap. Her hair tickles his stomach softly, fingers pushing it to one side as she kisses over his boxers.

"Do you want me to ride you, Tom?" the question of her quiet words makes his eyes close, head nodding ferociously as he juts his hips forward. "Do you want me to make you feel good?"

Her fingers burn his thighs as she waits for the broken sob of his answer, the consent and eye contact finally given before she allows them to pull down the underwear that he is surprised he hasn't ruined.

"You've been such a good boy for me, Tom," she whispers in his ear whilst using her hand to line him up with her entrance, straddling his waist so that they're chest to chest with the only thing separating them her sodden lingerie. "I'm going to make you feel so good."

**Author's Note:**

> Smutty enough for you? Send me comments, requests and headcannons here and on Tumblr at MotelKisses. As always thank you for reading and all the love so far xx


End file.
